legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Trailer
(The Defenders Mansion is shown during the fall as the trees around it are shown with colored leaves) AFTER PERIODS OF PEACE...... Alex: *Voice* Well guys, fall's here. (The heroes are all seen inside) Alex: And that means spiritually, evil is bound to awaken. Scott: Seriously? Alex:....... (The heroes all look with suspense) Alex: Hell no. Erin: *Sigh* A WORLD UNDER SIEGE..... (Miles is seen in Remnant investigating a mauled body) Miles: This ain't good, these marks are deep and ravaged. (A dark forest is seen) Miles: *Voice* Not sure what did it, but if I had to guess it's either Grimm or Targhul. Erin: *Voice* Seriously...? (A pair of red eyes are seen in the woods before it cuts to Spot and Ruby Rose together in the woods back to back) ???: Not everyone can escape fate. (A shadowy figure with red eyes is seen in the trees stalking the two) ???: And right now, fate has brought you into my hunting grounds. (A dark figure lunges at Ruby and Spot who turn, causing the screen to go black) ???: And so... All of humanity will be my prey. A''ND A NEW WAR AGAINST DARKNESS....'' Alex: The hell are these things? Erin: Whatever they are, they're clearly not friendly. (Various newspapers are seen describing numerous brutal murders and disappearances) Erin: And ever since the first sighting, people in Remnant have been either turning up dead or vanishing out right. Alex:....... A WAR THAT NEEDS NEW ALLIES..... (A teenager in a pink outfit with blonde hair is seen approaching Yang) Yang: Hm? ???: Are you one of those Huntresses I've heard so much about? Yang: Who's asking? ???: Giorno Giovanna. You could say I'm a tourist here of sorts. (Yang looks with suspicion before the scene cuts to a Targhul in the woods turned from the screen) ???: This world disgusts me with the fact that it allows humans to be so dominant. Everyone knows the dominant species are always at the bottom of the food chain. (The Targhul turns to reveal its Grimm-like features) ???: Guess I'll have to put them all in their place my children! (Roars are heard nearby) A FIGHT FOR HUMANITY..... (The Grimm Targhul is seen on top of a building with a few other Targhul glaring down at the heroes) ???: Fight for what you think is right, but none shall stand in the way of Grimoire's might! (Defenders and they're allies are seen battling against various Grimm Targhul) Zulu: This... These Targhul… Have me and dad failed? Are Targhuls doomed to wage war with humanity? Raynell: No. You haven't failed. Zulu: How can you tell? Raynell: I just can. (Zulu looks at Raynell unsure) A WAR FOR WORLDS.... (Team Ace is seen with they're new allies) Giorno: Man. You Defenders sure lead interesting lives huh? Blake H: *Holds up a glowing hand* You could say that. Fugo: Why waste time with these kids? They're just gonna get in our way! Bruno: That's enough of that Fugo! None of us will make it out alive with that attitude! Fugo: *Growls* A BATTLE FOR SURVIVAL..... (Giorno's Stand Gold Experience is seen fighting off a Grimm) Giorno: *Thinking* This monster. It almost feels......like it lacks a soul. (Gold Experience finishes off the Grimm) AND A FIGHT FOR CONTROL...... (Zulu, Yang, and Raynell are seen in front of Grimoire) Grimoire: You call yourself a king do you? Zulu:.... Grimoire: I think its time for a new king. (Grimoire creates a dark mist around him) Grimoire: Don't you? Zulu: Don't even think for a second you're worthy to be a king! Grimoire: *Chuckles* Oh but I'm already the king. (Grimoire smirks) Grimoire: King. OF THE HUNT!!! (Grimoire charges the group) NO SURRENDER... (The Defenders are seen fighting off Grimm and Grimm Targhul alike) NO BACKING DOWN...... (Guido Mista is seen aiming his six-shooter at a Ursa Grimm) Number 2: Mista! Number 1: You can't kill that thing by yourself! Mista: Yes I can. My resolve will see me through! NO HOLDING BACK...... (Alex and Giorno are seen as Gold Experience holds a Targhul in place) Grimm Targhul: You have no idea what you're in for..... Alex: We've got a few ideas. Giorno! Giorno: Right. (Gold Experience starts delivering numerous punches to the Targhul) Gold Experience: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!! MUDA!!! (Gold Experience punches the Targhul away) (Scene changes to Blake Hendricks fighting a Grimm Targhul. It pins him on the ground and tries to bite his face. He puts a hand on his face to push it back, but when it makes contact, his hand glows. The Targhul screams in pain and backs away. Blake looks at his hand confused. He then sees Lestros and Solneer standing above him) Lestros: Go back to him. *Looks at the Grimm Targhul. (Blake gets up, looks at his hand then at the Targhul and then gets a determined face LOTM: Grimm Sorrow.... (The scene then shows a bright sunny day as Ruby is shown scouting a cave out) Ruby: Alright, I think that's it. (Ruby turns) Ruby: Mista, are you- (Mista is seen preparing himself a meal) Ruby: Huh?? Mista: Lunch time Miss Rose. Ruby: But- Mista: Trust me I need this. *Pulls out six-shooter* These guys won't shut up otherwise. (All six members of Guido's Stand Sex Pistols emerges from the chamber) Sex Pistols: MISTA!! FOOD!!! Mista: Eat up guys! Ruby:....... COMING SOON...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers